This invention relates to an electrical input switch unit for controlling positioning of a vehicle component, and also a memory function.
Modem vehicles contain an increasing large number of electrical input switches, each enabling an occupant to control a specific accessory function. By necessity, these switches are located about the driver's seat in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. As one example, modem vehicle typically include switches for allowing automatic adjustment of the position of both side mirrors from the inside of a vehicle. A first switch component adjusts a second switch between right and left hand mirror positioning modes. Thus, the operator can select either right or left hand mirror positioning from inside the vehicle, and then manipulate a second switch to position the mirrors.
Modem vehicles are often also provided with memory functions. A memory function allows one operator to preset desired positions for components such as the vehicle seats or mirrors, and actuate the memory function upon entering the vehicle to move the seat and mirrors to those preset positions. This allows a vehicle which is utilized by two different individuals to be quickly tailored to the individual operator's desired positions. It has been proposed to combine the mirror positioning switch and the memory switch into a single switch housing. Such a single switch housing would then require at least three distinct switches.